Removing the Darkness From Within...
(Body drop from )| next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps Note: You will need 50k faction with Teren's Grasp , Synod Reet ,and Clan Skleross in JW to complete this line. Also, you will need to have completed the Raincaller Heritage Quest Casualties of the War of the Fay and have it in your inventory for part of this line. You will also have to learn the Froglok Language (A Mysterious Green Tome Collection) # Talk to , in located on the second floor of on Lucie Street. . # I need to Speak to , in the in . # Recover Robylie's Triocular Magiscope from a vampire den in the . It is in the single room by the jail area in . # Return to Robylie Sewnadel, in the Enchanted Lands in The Glittering Mine. ( -68.5, -1.5, -1088 ) # Head to and kill Iksar for osmotic stones update # Head to Labratory in for Reticulated Damagifier. # Head to and talk to Dondal Sewnadel for next update. (Requires 50k faction with Teren's Grasp) # Head to the to speak to again near sokokar post. # Walk along the on the side of the canyon till you get an update to track a wounded animal. # Track for a blood splattered rock inspect it when you get to it # Track for a broken branch and inspect it when you get to it # It leads you to a deer to the eastern mountain wall. Examining the deer corpse will spawn an . is lvl 85 ^^^ and casts knockback for 5k+ damage every so often. Two Rangers and a Warden took him down. Loot the chest that the drops for . You'll have to do this for each Ranger in your group. # Start by finding a trail , follow clues (Bones and "a water hole" )to there is a froglock corpse there, click it and an enraged lion will spawn He fears, but can be duo'd or trio'd with a Ranger or with ranged classes. MOB has about 450k to 460K HP, a duo is recommended. # You need to head to , search around the poacher camp for an auto update similar to the ones before. You need to find a campfire and a horse . Investigate the tent and an Enraged Poacher spawns (this is near ) # Return to near sokokar post. # will tell you to seek out a Ranger named . Go to the in . ** You MUST have in your inventory as well as 50k Clan Skleross Faction (less than 10k did NOT work!) to get this update. ** # will send you to find a Fungus called Delupore. Go to and clear to where the mucous named is. , an 85 ^^^ will spawn when you get close. ** He did not pop when stealthed. ** Kill and Delupore will spawn as a harvestable mushroom for your update. # Head to Kunzar Jungle to the Reet Camp, speak to Fisherman Quurp to get the other Fungus Sample (50,000 Faction with Reets is needed). # Time to head to Jarsath Wastes and to Skyfire Mountains to kill Wurms for 25 Wurm meats, this is a rare update. Seems to update from any of the wurms. # Head back to Fisherman Quurp in the Reet Camp to recieve your second Fungus Sample. # Talk to back in the Skleross Camp in Jarsath Wastes. He will send you off to find an ancient map book. # Inspect a Book Case in the House of Circles in Rivervale. Rewards